Miles Buredo
Miles "Well-Dressed Death" Buredo is the Swordsman and Shipwright of the Red Reef Pirates. He is also considered, by the captain, to be the first mate of the Crew. He originates from the island Toroa in the West Blue and is the user of the Main Gauche. Appearance Miles is a tall, thin, sturdy fighter. He has long, red hair that you usually keeps tied in a ponytail that reaches his shoulder blades. He has a clean shaven face and usually wears a red headband to keep sweat out of his eyes when he's in a fight. He usually dresses nice, even though he gets caught up in fights that eventually force him to wear something else, due to his clothes being torn up, burned, or him just wanting them not to be damaged. When he meets Red in chapter two of Changing Tides: Pirate Wars, he is seen wearing what he is wearing in the picture to the right, but without the blue undershirt. Personality He is a well enough liked person by his friends. But people who don't know him personally only knew two things: He dressed well, in contrast with his profession, and if he set his sights on you, you had a nearly guaranteed chance of death. Because of the fact that he was raised in the streets by himself, he has a hard time trusting people who are kind to him. He also has a nasty habit of taking food from street vendors without asking. Abilities Because of the fact that he trained himself on the streets of a sprawling city, he knows his way to best avoid captured. He is also quick on his feet, able to get up quickly if knocked down, and able to run very fast. He is very strong, an example being when he sliced through a solid stone wall with no effort. He can also lift up something as heavy as a fishing boat. He uses the Main Gauche, a sword fighting technique that involves the user using a one-handed sword and a parrying dagger, and he's good at it too. He is seen sometimes as a resurrection of Roronoa Zoro, him using a very unique fighting style and a very well-mastered swordsman. Relationships * Friends Crew * Cobra D. Red: Captain of the Red Reef Pirates, Red holds a level of respect for Miles for his swords skills, and is a friend who would risk life and limb to save him from death, going as far as to punish those who harmed him. Street Thugs Because of his time spent on the streets, Miles has made friendships that have lasted about a week, every week, but while they lasted only for a few days, they were usually filled with fun, and sometimes chaos, getting chased by street vendors they stole from and sometimes even being chased by Marines! * Enemies World Government/Marines Because he is a pirate/street thug, he is an enemy of the Marines and the World Government, especially because he's in the crew of a member of the Cobra family, who the World Government want to smash out of history. Various Pirates Because of the time spent on the high seas, he's bound to run into people who want to fight them, so they are always either sailing, or battling another pirate ship. Monkey Family Because his Captain is an enemy of the Monkey family, he has to fight members of it sometimes. History Childhood Not much is known about Miles' backstory as a child, what is known, however, is that somehow he had family at one point who either were killed or forgot him, to the point where he has no memory of them that he can recall, and only considers the people he grew up with on the streets of Toroa to be his family. Teen Years Miles spent most of his teen years training to be able to fend off muggers and street vendors who wanted for him to pay for the food he stole, but he ran away before they could say the amount. He spent a lot of his time using his sword skills to be betted on to make money in street fights. He usually won too, which earned him the name, "Well-Dressed Death" because he used the money to buy nice clothes, which usually got destroyed during his fights. This is when he started to get ahead of himself. Wanting to keep his reputation, he started training harder and harder to keep himself stronger than the street thugs, which prompted swordsman from other islands in the West Blue to try their luck at managing to beat him, which raised the stakes to the point where he could live in luxury for the rest of his life, but he spent it all on clothes, giving the excuse that he would always have his clothes destroyed in fights, so he wanted to keep backups. Pirate Days Miles spends his days as a pirate described in the events of the fanfiction, Changing Tides: Pirate Wars, where he encounters deadly foes, the Monkey family, and many great adventures!